This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and wristwatch devices often include displays. For example, an electronic device may have an organic light-emitting diode display based on organic-light-emitting diode pixels or a liquid crystal display based on liquid crystal pixels. Conventional displays may have a rectangular shape with an outline that has right angles in each of its four corners. However, this type of shape may not match the desired aesthetic for the electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.